Los días duros del mes
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Las guerras terminaron , todo vuelve a la normalidad para Ichigo, sin embargo ahora tiene un nuevo enemigo que se apodera de su novia cada mes y lo hace sufrir los peores martirios. ¿Como se las arreglara para sobrevivir, si es su aniversario? - Mi primera viñeta de Bleach- Ichihime- Ooc-Lenguaje un poco fuete


**Bueno, hola a todos este es mi primer Fic de Bleach y bueno es de mi pareja favorita "Ichihime" **

**Por cierto aclaro que soy hombre, ya muchas veces eh sido confundido u.u en fin , espero que les guste :3**

**Agradezco a ShojoMadness por su ayuda :)**

**Este Oneshot es un poco subido de todo, disculpe si ofendo a alguien con el lenguaje usado.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Bleach ©**** Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los días duros del mes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo ya había terminado, no había más guerra ni enemigos que enfrentar .Nuevamente tenía la vida de un chico de su edad , siempre había uno , que otro hollow que destruir pero después de la caída de Su Magestad Quincy Juha todo se había vuelto tranquilo para Ichigo Kurosaki.

Debes en cuando iba a visitar a sus amigos a la sociedad de almas, excepto a Toshiro ya se cansaba de verlo, el joven capitán siempre lograba escaparse de la sociedad de almas y lo veía en su casa junto a su hermana. Al comienzo le fastidio bastante pero ya lo había aceptado. Le sorprendió mucho el hecho que su papa conocía a Toshiro y que según él no había mejor partido para Karin. Pero bueno no era la única pareja necrofilica si se les podía llamar asi….

Ishida luego de la guerra Quincy había empezado una "amistad" con Bambbieta , actualmente ella vivía con los Ishidas mediante un gigai , Tatsuki se llevaba muy bien con Hisagi y más.

Pero para Ichigo había una batalla que no se comparaba con Aizen o con a Juha , nada era peor que su novia en sus días trágicos . Hoy 7 de agosto cumplía 7 meses con su novia, ella era tierna, linda, una idol durante la preparatoria.

Ella hace mucho estaba enamorada de él, pero con tantas batallas no había tiempo de confesárselo , cuando por fin todo termino se volvieron una pareja. Ella le recordaba en muchos a su madre.

Pero la linda Inoue como aun la llamaba, ya que para el siempre seria Inoue y para ella seria Kurosaki-kun al menos hasta que se casen. Pero en fin hoy era un día trágico para Kurosaki, si bien estaban de aniversario eran…

-Buenos días Inoue – Saludo, el joven shiginami había ido a buscarla a su casa, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde.

-Llegas tarde Kurosaki-kun – Dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas, su mirada era seria llevaba un pantalón normal y una gran polera. Cosa que llamo bastante la atención de Ichigo, hacia un sol endemoniado.

-Lo siento- Dijo suspirando, aquí venia de nuevo, ella podía ser muy linda pero cada mes desde el 4 al 9 era la chicas más insoportable según él.- ¿Vas a salir asi?

-¿Algún problema?- Pregunto indignada – No te gusta mi comida,¿ ahora tampoco te gusta cómo me visto?

-No es eso – respondió mientras una cien resaltaba en su frente – Está haciendo demasiado calor, no quiero verte sofocaba.

-B-ueno- Se sonrojo, eso le pareció lindo al chico, sin embargo sabía que se aproximaba una guerra. Se sacó la gran polera.

-"G-randes…"- Ichigo giro su vista tratando de no mirar finamente –"¿No eran tan grandes…? ¿Qué estoy pensando? No soy un pervertido, no lo soy"- Mientras se trataba de auto convencer, Orihime se colgaba de su brazo aplastándolo contra su pecho-"Mierda…"

-¿Estas bien preguntó?- Pregunto

-S-i….

-¡Pervertido!- grito mordiéndole el brazo- Me pondré mi polera

-¡Auch! – grito

**Durante esos días se molestan por todo, tienen muy mal humor y sobretodo se le hinchan los pechos.**

(…)

Luego de una pequeña discusión por la polera , finalmente Orihime accedió a ir sin ella, una vez en el cine escogieron una película romántica a pedido de la chica, por Ichigo no había ningún problema solo quería pasar un buen momento con ella.

-¿Palomitas?- Pregunta

-S-i Kurosaki-kun – Le sonrió. –No tienen salsa de soya…

-No venden palomitas con salsa de soya, Inoue – respondió el shinigami sustito

-¡e-res cruel!- Comenzó a lagrimear - ¡Sabes que me gustan! ¡Me haces quedar como una extraña!

-No llores…

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo? –Pregunto solloza- De seguro quiere a una chica más segura, como Kuchiki-san

El shinigami sustito suspiro, dos días más y tendría de nuevo a su dulce novia. La abrazo y beso.

-Te amo a ti tonta…

-¿Piensas que soy tonta?- Pregunto mordiéndole de nuevo el brazo- ¡Kurosaki-baka , Baka , baka!

**Durante esos días son muy sencillez, cambian de actitud muy rápido y en el caso de Orihime muerden…**

Salieron del cine, el día casi acaba aun eran las 7 de la noche, honestamente el pensaba que pudo ser .Amaba a su novia y nada impidiera pasar un lindo con ella.

-Orihime- Llamo.

-¿q-ue pasa? – Pregunto asustada, el no la llamaba por su nombre a menos que sea algo serio- ¿q-uieres terminar conmigo? Lo siento, quise ser una buena novia- Comenzó a llorar

-"Que drama"- Pensó divertido, incluso así se venía hermosa, el juro protegerla desde que fue secuestrada por Ulquierra no permitiría que le pasara nada malo, nunca más – Te amo

La beso calmando sus llantos , un beso tierno y tranquilo.

-Te amo Ichigo – Sonrio de manera traviesa, comenzó a morderle la oreja- me encantas….

-¿I-noue?- Se sonrojo –"cierto, como lo pude olvidar"- Pensó Kurosaki

-¿estás bien kurosaki-kun?- Pregunto sonrojada, mientras le daba pequeños besos – Vamos a mi casa…

-N-o está bien…

-¿No te parezco atractiva?- Pregunto con picardía- Sabes últimamente creo que crecieron….

-Rangiku es una mala influencia para ti- Dijo tratando de evitar el beso –Vamos te llevare a casa…

-"Bingo"- Pensó Orihime.

**Durante esos días son muy sensibles….y hasta calientes.**

-¿No quieres pasar?- Pregunto

-Es tarde – Respondió Ichigo, sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba.

-P-ero….vamos quédate- Hizo un puchero -¿Si?

No podía resistirse a esa cara….el joven solo asintió. Entraron besándose hasta la cocina, el quería ser fuerte sabía que estaba mal, pero… ella nunca tenía la iniciativa ¿Por qué quitársela?

[Grrrrr Grrrr]

-¿Tu celular?- Dijo Orihime

-¿Alo?- Respondió Ichigo -¿Un hollow? ¿No puede ir Ishida?¿Que se fue a Alemania con Bambbieta? ¿Chad? Está bien….

-¿te tienes que ir?-Pregunto

-Si….- Respondió saliendo –"Gracias Rukia"

En un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad…

Según Renji , Rukia en esos días era insoportable le gritaba por todo y en mas de una ocasión Byakuya lo torturaba por hacerla llorar…

Según Ishida, Bambbieta comenzaba a disiparle flechas y pelearse con cualquiera chica que se le acercara, en más de una ocasión el pobre terminaba noqueado.

Según Toshiro , su hermana era malhumorada ,en mas de una ocasión le pataba le balón a la entre pierna mientras jugaban…

Definitivamente todo hombre sufre los dias duros de mes….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno espero les guste, a mí me pareció divertido y bueno chicas que lean esto, es otro punto de vista , solo incluí cosas que veamos o sentimos los varones durante esos dias**

**Si se sintieron ofendidas, lo siento.**

**Gracias buenamente a ShojoMandness por ayudarme.**

**Por cierto, empareje a Ishida con Bambbieta porque me da la impresión que podría tener algo con ella, ojala sea asi me gusta Bambbieta.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Izumi**


End file.
